Récital de la faucheuse
by lamebrise83
Summary: Quel est le mot qui te sied le mieux ? Cette simple question, qu'on s'est déjà tous posé vient déphaser Kouha. Perdu entre ombre et lumière, ce-dernier mène dès lors un combat intérieur. Ainsi ce qui peut être une évidence pour beaucoup, l'entraîne dans une réflexion qui vient s'immiscer dans ses songes.


**Disclaimer:** Magi ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à la très talentueuse Shinobu Ohtaka.

**Raiting: **T

* * *

Torturé, c'est le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit quand on me pose la question : Quel est le mot qui te sied le mieux ?

Il est cependant évident que je ne réponds jamais par celui-ci, à la place, je me contente d'énumérer des adjectifs reflétant l'orgueil des hommes, tels que: Talentueux, stratège, étincelant, habile, royale, confiant, déterminé et bien d'autres.

Néanmoins, je ne peux m'empêcher de me questionner sur le premier, sur celui qui me qualifie réellement, _torturé_, ce-dernier à plusieurs significations, dans mon cas, il semble évident que c'est parce que je suis tiraillé. Je suis confus lorsque je tue, était-ce réellement nécessaire ? Quel droit avais-je d'ôter la vie de quelqu'un que j'estime de corrompu, alors que de nous deux, il va de soi que je suis le plus souillé.

Mon bas âge fait que d'aucun me considère comme un enfant innocent, qui n'a pas conscience de ce qu'il fait. Il y a peu, j'aurais acquiescer à cette phrase, cependant dès lors je sais que je ne le peux plus. J'ai fermé les yeux trop longtemps. Est-ce la raison qui fait que mon subconscient s'immisce au travers de cette naïveté volontaire ?

Les faits sont là, il m'est désormais impossible de dormir, sans que le même songe intervienne.

* * *

Je suis dans ce qui ressemble le plus à un corridor noir étouffant, au bout de celui-ci, j'entrevois une lumière, cependant elle est ternie.

Refusant de rester dans cette obscurité, je vais de l'avant, je suis le chemin linéaire qui m'est destiné, celui-ci me mène devant une forteresse aux couleurs rouges cramoisies.

Plus j'avance vers cet endroit, plus la peur qui m'accaparait quelques minutes auparavant s'estompe.

Je franchis la herse, m'avance jusqu'à la double porte richement travaillée et tilte à son usure qui vient contraster avec l'ensemble de l'alcazar qui lui paraît neuf.

Sans hésitation, j'ouvre cette-dernière et comme à chaque fois le même processus se répète.

Je me bloque et tombe à genoux.

La demeure est comme à l'accoutumé, jonchait de cadavres estropiés, ensanglantés, démembrés. Des gouttes du liquide vital, se déversent avec lenteur des corps inanimés, jusqu'à heurter finalement le sol, récemment devenu, une mer rouge.

L'odeur de sang et de putréfaction devrait être irrespirable, mon corps devrait être plongé dans une tétanie sans précédent, cependant ce n'est pas le cas.

Mes muscles se détendent, mon regard est admiratif face à ce carnage sans précédent.

**Monstre.**

Ce mot, je l'entends résonner avec ardeur dans ma tête, au début ce n'est qu'un murmure, puis il devient plus puissant, jusqu'à aller au cri, des fois même jusqu'au râle.

Comme de coutume maintenant, je ferme les yeux et hurle à cette voix déplaisante de s'en aller, de se taire.

Elle s'exécute, la tonalité se réduit progressivement, jusqu'à être sous la forme d'écho.

Une fois la voix apaisée, je rouvre les yeux et constate que je tiens une faux, cette-dernière est imbibée de sang.

A ce moment précis, des cris perçants viennent briser le silence installé depuis peu.

Ces cris proviennent des cadavres, comme à chaque fois, une lueur folle s'installe dans mes yeux, je brandis ma faux et la fait danser, je fais en sorte qu'ils soient pour de bon éradiqués.

Une fois le Récital de la Faucheuse accomplit, un soupir de plénitude s'échappe de moi, puis la voix que je fis taire tout à l'heure resurgit.

**Tu as de nouveau péché, ta faux porte à nouveau sa robe flamboyante. Tu as fait couler le sang des innocents, ton péché ne peut être absous que par ta fin. **

**Repends toi en Enfer.**

A ce moment là, le sentiment le plus primitif de l'Homme s'empare de moi, la peur, cette dernière me prend aux tripes, je suis incapable de bouger.

Une lumière d'un blanc immaculé vint et détruit toutes les ténèbres qui constitue mon songe, je le sens, elle approche destructrice, prête à faucher.

Ma forteresse se fait démanteler, la double porte usée cède.

Elle arrive, elle me touche, sa pureté m'est fatale, comme le plus mortel des poisons, son touché n'a rien à envier à de l'acide.

Son étreinte me fait finalement succomber à tout jamais.

* * *

Je me réveille finalement, tout en sueur, est-ce une mise en garde ? Un rêve prémonitoire ? Ou simplement ma conscience qui me rappel à l'ordre face à mon vice.

Me hurle-t-elle, de cesser de sourire sincèrement quand je mets fin à une vie ?

Si c'est le cas, je suis dès lors perdu. J'ai toujours été tiraillé entre ma part de lumière et d'ombre.

Je suis la lumière de tous ceux qui vivent dans les ombres, tout comme je suis l'ombre de tous ceux qui vivent dans la lumière.

Que puis-je faire pour y remédier ? Je refuse de sacrifier l'une comme l'autre, elles sont toutes deux ce qui me qualifie.

Elles sont ce qui constitue, toutes les nuances de ma raison ainsi que celles de ma folie.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je me battrai contre cette destinée, j'unifierai et mélangerai ces deux extrêmes et arborerai finalement un étendard gris.

Ainsi la prochaine fois, qu'on me posera cette question, je pourrai répondre spontanément non pas _torturé,_ mais _harmonie_.

Fin.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, une trace de votre passage serait plaisant.


End file.
